


I sucked your dick yesterday and now I have to arrest you in a jewelry shop

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Happy & humorous sheith fics [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Christmas, Cop AU, Dating, M/M, Switching, alternative universe, christmas fanfic ...kinda, cop Keith!, fuck season 8 it doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Cop Keith is dating someone who's too good to be true - hot bod, nice face, gentle and funny. Everything seems perfect, but there's a catch to it.





	I sucked your dick yesterday and now I have to arrest you in a jewelry shop

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm leaving the title like this lmao
> 
> Enjoy, I guess. And if you're at it, why don't you leave me a comment?

„Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Normally, Keith isn’t down to bone just anyone – especially if he just met them one week ago - but with Shiro, it’s different. From the first time meeting him to the first time he invited him home, everything felt absolutely right – not only is he actually Keith’s type (huge build, muscular meat pile, gentle smile, smart and cheeky), he is also as quickly as mesmerized with Keith as Keith is with him.

“You said you haven’t done it for a while. Are you sure?”, Shiro says as he retreats his fingers and already gets a condom from the nightstand. Keith leans back into Shiro’s front – it feels warm and safe, exactly what he needs on a cold winter’s day like tonight.

“Absolutely”, he breathes, feeling the ghost of Shiro’s hand stroking over his sides, down to his butt cheeks. “I’m not exactly a virgin.” Keith snorts and Shiro joins him in laughing. He hears the foil rip and turns back, kisses the white-haired guy in a messy kiss while he’s putting the condom on.

“Didn’t take you for one”, he mutters and look’s down, when they break the kiss. “This position alright?”, he asks, too, before he sets his dick against his hole and waits for Keith to give a sign.

“Dunno. We have to try it out”, Keith says in all honesty –

And feels his asshole stretch over Shiro’s dick. He’s slowly, but not too slowly, and quickly settled. Keith groans quietly, then turns back to kiss him again. The first tentative move – it feels a little awkward, so he quickly hikes his right leg up, to give the almost stranger more access.

Shiro uses that – and he uses it good.

He draws all the little moans and groans out of Keith, who’s already far too gone when they’ve barely started – normally it takes him longer to finish, but it’s been a bit since the last time and Shiro is doing him good, hugging him tight, biting his neck, murmuring all the filthy little things into his ears that he likes to hear.

“Sh..-shiro..”, Keith draws out a long moan and has to keep himself from coming, but that’s when Shiro changes the position – he rolls them over so Keith’s chest is against the mattress and his ass up in the air. “God, you’re fucking hot”, he groans when he’s pounding into his ass, a steady rhythm that builds a lot of friction – Keith only spreads his legs more and raises his ass up higher, feels the slap of the hips against his ass and Shiro’s huge dick deep inside him.

“Mmhm..’god…”, he groans and that’s when he’s coming – Shiro must feel him tense around him, because he’s shaking now too, ready to get off on the last few sloppy thrusts.

“Fuck”, Keith groans, face down in his pillow. Sweat runs over his forehead and he’s pushing some hair out of his face, “Fuck, that was good. Fuck”, he swears again. Shiro’s sweating too and he laughs at Keith’s over the top reaction, finds it endearing and hot.

– Again Keith only hears him pulling the condom off and dropping it into the bin near his desk. He feels the mattress dip and a few seconds later Shiro is hugging his arm around him and pulling him close. “You’re amazing”, he mutters into his neck and kisses there, “Can’t wait to do that again.” Keith hears the smile in his words.

He pushes a little against Shiro’s shoulder, but only playfully. “For someone who claims the whole evening that he’s becoming “reaaallly old”, you sure are insatiable”, he teases. When they kiss again, Keith thinks that he has taken a liking in Shiro at a frightingly quick pace – but who wouldn’t, he thinks. He’s hot, he’s got humor, he’s freaking adorable – so far there’s been no catch to it.

It’s been a week – but Keith already looks at Shiro’s tired face like it’s the only thing he ever wants to look at, strokes his cheek as if there’s never been something he wanted to stroke more. He already feels the butterflies gurgling in his belly, but he’s not as nervous as he thought he’d be about that feeling. Normally he’d be scared getting too deep too quickly, but maybe it’s the high after the sex, or just that Shiro’s just a cool and fun guy. Keith usually is afraid of scaring people off when he’s too quick at getting affectionate but he’s taking a shot at it.

He curls his hand into Shiro’s, who’s cheeks are still red, and his eyes are glimmering. “I know it’s Christmas in two days, and it’s fine if you have family to visit, but if you…I don’t know, got the time, we can hang out again? On Christmas?”

Shiro opens one lazy eye to look at him – but he’s not saying anything. Keith already regrets asking and wants to take the offer back – but Shiro is about to answer.

“Sorry, Keith”, he says, “I got work to do – nurses don’t get free on Christmas Eve.”

Keith understands – he got his hopes up before asking, so it’s his fault, too. They’ve known each other for one week, so if Shiro was lying, he couldn’t be angry at that either.

“A’ight”, he says and curls around him – wants to cherish every second of body contact with Shiro in case this was the last time they’d see each other. It’s an irrational fear, thinking that it’s a lie – it’s not like he doesn’t get it, he usually works on Christmas, too. Nurses probably have to, every year or so.

“Good Night”, he tells him and gives him a little kiss. Shiro kisses him back, sweetly so, so Keith is confident, that the question didn’t scare him off in the end. When he wakes the next day, there’s freshly brewed coffee in a pot on the stove and some leftover breakfast. A sweet little note on top of it, too. “See you soon”, it says and has a small heart on it.

Keith might be over the top inviting him to a date on Christmas, but the big red heart, carefully scribbled on the bottom right tells him, that he might not be the only one that already feels head over heels for the other. He just hopes, that it won’t take too long to see him again.

 

It doesn’t.

 

When he sees him again, it’s only two days later, surprisingly, on Christmas Eve.

“So, male nurse, huh”, Keith says, pointing a gun at the robber in the jewelry store. The guy in all black has already dropped his gun and is holding his arms open now – he’s smiling the attractive smile that he smiled a week long while meeting Keith, only this time, it looks a lot more defeated.

“If it’s any consolation, I did do the apprenticeship for becoming one.”

“Ahh, nice. That’s the kind of information you usually drop at the third date – along with the fact that you’re a criminal, maybe.”

Keith’s coming closer, eyes never leaving Shiro. They got the information in half an hour ago that security was breached – so he’s surprised that the criminal hasn’t already packed all the jewelry he could fit in a huge duffle back and left. He caught him red-handed instead, going through a small drawer behind the counter. Maybe in search for safe keys?

“Wouldn’t want to come off too strong – sharing my life story and such”, Shiro counters. He’s not looking confident, but also not too alarmed either, considering that he’ll might face prison for attempted stealing.

“Ouch – I guess _‘Mom left, and Dad died when I was 6’_ was getting too deep too quickly.” Keith says as he stands right in front of him. Their eyes are fixed on each other.

Shiro chuckles lowly. “Oversharing is fine by me, I mean… – _I_ told you my nerdy revenge-my-master-story, after all. We’re even, I guess.” Shiro’s tone is dangerously smooth, soothing Keith in a situation where he already has the upper hand. He presses the gun against the bulky man’s upper stomach, knowing that one shot’s enough to bring him to his knees.

“I don’t think we are, though.”

They stand like this, gazes on each other. Shiro’s gaze is low on him, he’s a head taller than the black haired one, after all.

_Chrzrrzrhhhhhh. Kogane. Crhhzrrrr….how’s it going? Eye one the suspect? Chrrrzhhhss._

Keith raises the walkie talkie up to his mouth. He knows, what he’s about to do is dumb.

“Situation’s under control. Got the culprit. Don’t send back-up.”

At that, Shiro raises an eyebrow. He waits until Keith’s finger is off the walkie talkie’s button, when he talks.

“Quite confident there, officer.”

Keith mentally scolds himself that part of his brain is in his pants – the tone in Shiro’s voice goes right to his cock and before he can conjure some rather _interesting_ mental images about getting dicked down in a jewelry store at night, he has to remind himself, that Shiro – _Shiro_ , who he thought of as just a nice guy working at a local hospital as nurse, was actually a sought criminal that he caught while robbing a jewelry store.

“Is your name even Shiro?”

“Nah, it’s Sven.”

“What?”

“Joking.”

It’s getting harder, looking at each other – Keith’s gun is still pressed into Shiro’s stomach – none of them moves. He thinks about two days ago, when they were cuddled up in Keith’s bed, when Keith knew he was getting in too deep – when his only concern back then was, that Shiro wouldn’t answer his feelings.

“Turn around”, Keith orders and Shiro obeys.

It was going way too easy for arresting someone he just fucked the other day – and just when he realizes that there will be no ‘next date’ for them, only him putting Shiro behind bars over the holidays, it’s then when Shiro’s turns around in one smooth move and slaps the gun from Keith’s hand.

“Is that the only weapon you carry?”, he asks while pointing the gun at Keith; like this isn’t his first time carrying a gun. Keith slowly raises his hands. It’s hard to pretend that he knows how this situation would go, but it’s easy to admit that it wasn’t going in his favor.

“Why would I tell you?”, Keith spits out – the conversation has taken quite a turn right now.

“Because”, Shiro starts and he rummages through the drawer while he’s talking, “there’s one minute before a second alarm goes off, the camera’s go online again, and your colleagues will ask you again if you’re sure there’s no need for back up.” His face is as calm as it was when he put his dick into him two days ago, while he’s talking. “And I don’t want to shoot you just because I’m tired waiting for an answer.”

“Right back pocket”, the answer comes out pressed from between his teeth. “Thanks. You didn’t even try to fool me. Nice of you.”, Shiro says and unarms Keith from the second gun, too.

“That’s who I am”, Keith answers tightlipped, angry at Shiro, way too good-looking Shiro, and angry at himself for letting an attractive criminal get the upper hand. “Not a liar.” He sees Shiro rolling his eyes.

“There it is”, Shiro barely looks at him when he finds what he searched for. He puts the piece of paper into his chest pocket, then looks back at to Keith – who stares at him, wide eyed, gritted teeth, furrowed brows.

“I guess asking you for dinner next week wouldn’t be a good idea now, right?” Brown eyes look at purplish angry one’s. It’s dead silent, when the walkie talkie goes off again. They both look at it, neither one is moving.

_Chhrzzzzz. Kogane.. Chrrzrzsssshh. Need back up? Chrrzzzzzshhh. Kogane, Are you there? Chrrzhshshh…_

“I assume it’s not”, Shiro gives the answer himself, closes the drawer neatly and walks out to the backdoor, gun still pointed at Keith. When he’s out the door, Keith grabs for his walkie talkie and immediately tells him that the culprit is on the run again. He curses a few times and looks at the several jewelry showcases within reach. It looks like the glasses are all still safe and sound, and nothing’s stolen. What. The. Fuck.

His evening ends with one escaped culprit under his watch and tons of paperwork. He doesn’t know why, but he gets the feeling that he might not be able to ever catch Shiro and on top of it, questions why his love life has to be such a damn basket case. He doesn’t expect to ever see Shiro again, neither personally nor in police files – the owner of the shop simply dropped the case after only a small document got stolen – nothing of worth for him really, so the police just files the whole case under ‘solved itself practically’ and forgot about it. Keith, though, couldn’t forget.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a few days into the second week of January when he gets an unexpected message.

**Shiro [6:23pm]: Care for dinner now?**

Keith takes a double take at his phone, doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or hallucination, but everything seems right with _him_ , at least. He can’t believe the guy – he’s tempted to accept the invitation and contact his colleagues – but then he chooses to ignore the message, what a cop that was better than him, probably wouldn’t do. There’s a second message.

**Shiro [7:54pm]: 9pm is a bit late, but still…how about Gerti’s? 9:00?**

Keith packs a gun and a few condoms (he knows that almost every single one of his friends wouldn’t approve, additionally he tries hard to blank out the accusing ‘What the heck, Keith’ Lance is screaming in his mind), spends a little too much time contemplating about what to wear and if dating a criminal is as morally wrong as society thinks it is (yes it is), and in the end speeds a little bit too fast to the meeting place, to arrive _just in time._

Shiro’s already seated, looking handsome. He wears a suit, which wasn’t something Keith had expected him to do, ever. When he met him first, he thought Shiro was the kind of guy who would only wear nice tight jeans and equally tight sweaters, not looking untidy, but also not like they are freshly bought.

He almost doesn’t recognize him.

“Nice suit”, Keith says as he sits opposite him, “where’d’ya steal it?”

The waitress is laughing right beside them and stops when she looks at Shiro’s face – smile cold and eyes on Keith.

“I bought it.”

“Well you’re full of surprises, Shiro. If that’s your real name.”

The waitress tells them to call her when they are ready – and quickly excuses herself.

Shiro draws out a long sigh and leans back.

“What?”, Keith asks, “Thought I’d forget you were robbing a jewelry shop?”

Shiro smiles half-heartedly, takes a sip of his Merlot and puts the wine glass back on the table. “I kind of hoped, you would. Since everyone at your work place did.”

“You know we’re off the case?”, Keith lets it slip way to easy. Shiro could have just as well tested him.

“I know. You’re not the only one I know from the police.”

Keith doesn’t know how to answer. If that’s true, Shiro might have been planning this way longer than he thought – probably using Keith as a contact to get more information. He’s probably just that sly.

He watches him while he thinks about what else has been a lie that Shiro told him, looks at his gentle eyes and just can’t believe that he’s a real criminal.

“Are you a real criminal?”, Keith just asks, because, what the heck. There might be a chance that this all was just a misunderstanding at all.

“Yes, I am.” So that’s settled then.

The waitress comes back, and they place their orders. Keith doesn’t order desert, but Shiro does.

“Do you think I will turn a blind eye on you? Because you get dinner with me?”, Keith asks him again. He probably could arrest him on the spot. That he sits through the first course without doing so is just a testament that he still believes in something good in Shiro.

“I don’t. But I like you. I just hoped we could continue this.”

His mouth falls open. “Are you screwing with me?”

Two brown eyes look at him, observing him for a while. “I wish, I were. I know that a lot that I’m going to say will sound like a lie to you, although it isn’t. My name’s really Shiro, just if you’re still wondering. But it’s not my given name. I know it must look like I planned this all”, he gestures around them, “but it was a coincidence that we met online, and it was a coincidence that you found me ‘robbing that store’ that night.”

“You’re right. I don’t believe a thing”, Keith tells him and steals some of his potatoes.

“That’s fine.”

“You did tell me that you’re bad at relationships, though.”

Shiro’s mouth quirks up. “Right. Destiny proves it right to my face, from time to time.”

“What a shame”, Keith coos, “could have had a real chance with a police officer. I’m quite a catch.” Keith puts his mouth full of food – he’s starving.

“I would never deny that. You’re also really good in bed.”

Fuck his life. He meets one decent guy, that’s hot and his type, neither straight nor creepy and it turns out to be a criminal. “Want a taste of that?”, Keith raises a piece of pork that he put on his fork. Shiro nods and leans over the table. Keith looks at his long eyelashes, his half-closed eyes, his mouth that’s expectantly opened – and licks his lips. “How is it?”, his voice is embarrassingly unsteady. Shiro chews, face full of delight. “It’s good.” He opens his eyes and looks at Keith – knows that he’s trying to read him. Keith can see the second he tries to close off.

“One question.”

“Didn’t you ask enough for one evening?”

“How you gonna pay for that dinner?” Keith knows it’s expensive. Some mere burglar can’t afford it.

“With the credit card I stole from the neighbor’s table.”

But Keith doesn’t believe him, huffs. “You’re funny. A funny criminal. I can’t believe what my life has become.” Shiro laughs. “If it’s making it any better; me neither, Officer.”

 

 

 

Shiro pays and Keith excuses himself to go to the toilet. Later, they head home together (Keith’s flat, again) and fall into the cushions quickly. When Keith fucks him this time, it’s still gentle, more playful than last time. “I waited for this”, Shiro sighs as Keith eases into him and holds onto him tightly.

They share messy kisses, until it’s getting wild and uncoordinated. Keith comes with Shiro’s name on his lips; and he caresses Shiro until he stutters out his name, too. When they lie in each other’s arms again, coming down from the high, Keith stroking through Shiro’s white hair, it slips from his lips. “Takashi.”

Shiro opens his eyes abruptly, looks up at Keith’s gentle eyes.

“How did you find out?”, he asks him.

“Told the waitress I have to take a look at the check again. Saw how you signed your name.”

Shiro’s quiet, but not scared.

“I like you”, he says and smiles.

“You don’t even know me”, Keith disagrees, but leans down to kiss him.

“I know enough to know you’re a good cop”, Shiro grins, “and I just hope you don’t fuck your criminals before you turn them in on a regular basis.”

“You’re not a criminal”, Keith says and continues before Shiro can protest, “not at my precinct at least. I hope it stays that way.”

Shiro grins and ruffles through the black silky hair. “You have my word, Officer”, he salutes and falls back into bed, before Keith can tackle him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue) and tell me how you liked cop Keith
> 
> ____________________________  
> If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)  
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)


End file.
